Never give up
by Ghostwriter
Summary: An ex-Ranger missing for three years. A new evil on the rise. Will the Zeo and Turbo Rangers be able to save their friend?
1. Prologue

NEVER GIVE UP

DISCLAIMER

Comes from a plot in "Learning To Live" by Arwennicole, who has graciously allowed me to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

PROLOGUE

Jason Lee Scott walked around Switzerland, looking at the buildings and shops. _Man, it's beautiful here_, he thought to himself. He had opted to look around while his friends, Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan had stayed in. _I can't believe I'm here_, he thought to himself. It was amazing. He, Zack, and Trini were going to do so much good here. He could just feel it. Speaking of feelings things…the boy spun around, his eyes narrowed warily. There was someone tracking him. But who? _All right. Come out whoever you are_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, is someone there?" he asked. Seeing and hearing nothing, but not convinced, he continued on his way. _Man, maybe I'm just jumpy from the loss of power_, he thought to himself. Zordon had warned them that there may be side affects from the transfer. There came a slight rustling and a sound he couldn't identify. _**Definitely**__ heard somethin' that time_, he thought.

"Come on out," he dared, getting into a karate stance. He was grabbed from behind, and with a yell, swung his attacker over his shoulder. Then, he kicked another one of his attackers away. _Man, what are these things?_ he wondered, looking at them. They seemed to be some type of fish creature. _Definitely uglier than Putties_, he thought to himself. One of the creatures knocked him down.

"Man, I wish I had a communicator!" he said, blocking another attack. He could really use some help here. He had barely gotten up when a blast came from out of nowhere! With a cry, he fell to the ground. There was an evil chuckle as the beings grabbed him and hauled him to his feet.

"Well, look what we have here," a female voice said as a woman walked up, her tone portraying her interest. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her and he jerked out of the grasp. "He'll do just nicely," she approved. Then, she made them all disappear.


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER

Now takes place in what would be the Turbo movie except that Billy hasn't left. I'm a Tommy/Kim fan, so the letter never happened. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Plot comes from the fic "Learning To Live" by Arwennicole, who has graciously let me borrow it. Fair warning, Jason may be out of character at times, but remember, he's been a captive for three years.

With a sigh, Jason leaned against the wall of the submarine's bilge. It had been about three years since Divatox had kidnapped him. Three years and he hadn't even gotten a hint that the others were looking for him, though he was sure they were. They wouldn't abandon him, but they also had other responsibilities. Hearing footsteps overhead, he tensed. She was coming. The hatch opened and he glared up at his captor. She smirked. Though he was given to his bouts of bravery, she knew the human was scared of her. Without a word, she jumped down and he stepped away from her. _No_, he thought. He knew what she wanted, but he didn't want to. He was tired of giving into her whims and desires.

"You have no place to run, human," she reminded him.

"Forget it, Divatox," he snapped, his hand inching towards a pipe. However, the space pirate was in front of him faster than he had expected and she pinned him to the wall. The ex-Ranger stood rigid as her hand caressed a cheek. Then, her body pressed against his.

"No," he whispered. He couldn't let this happen again. He tried to fight her off, but she just pressed against him more.

"You're mine, human. Mine to do with whatever I please," she told him, rubbing one of her legs against his.

"I don't think so, witch," he snapped, finally managing to push her off. Divatox's eyes darkened. Then, lasers shot from her eyes, hitting Jason. He screamed and fell to the ground. As he writhed in pain, she bent down and grabbed his wrist.

"Now, are you ready to obey?" she sneered. He had no choice but to nod frantically. "Yes, you remember your place. That's right," she approved, getting down to his level. Then, she straddled him and immediately began kneading his upper body. Jason's eyes clouded with pain and he set his jaw firmly, determined not to scream when she decided to hurt him. And she **would**. She liked to torture him as well as rape him. She got off on it. She tugged down his pants and once more pressed against him…hard this time. Jason couldn't help the strangled sound from deep within his throat. Divatox smirked. She had the human now. He always stopped fighting at this point. Her terrible grin grew as she continued her torture. Meanwhile, in the Power Rangers' base of operations, the Power Chamber, Billy was doing an intergalactic search.

"Come on, Jase. You **gotta** be somewhere," he murmured. _Where could he have disappeared too?_ he wondered. And how come no one had heard from him in three years? _Man, we gotta find him_, he thought. Who knew what could be happening to him? Just then, the Rangers---Tommy, Katherine, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya---teleported in.

"Hey, Billy. What's going on?" Katherine questioned.

"Nothing much. There's nothing out there," Billy sighed, turning away from the consoles.

"You're still looking for him, aren't you?" Katherine realized.

"It's not like we can just give up on him," Billy answered.

"But you've said it yourself---it's been three years," Tanya reminded.

"Hey, Jase would never give up on **us**. And we're not gonna give up on **him**. We **will** find him," Tommy snapped.

"Tommy, she didn't mean it like that," Rocky interjected. Though he didn't know his predecessor very well, he felt a deep connection to him, which Zordon had explained came from the fact that they had shared the same powers. "Zordon, where could he be? And have Zack and Trini found **anything**?" he queried, turning to their mentor.

"I am still unaware of Jason's whereabouts Rocky, and no, Trini and Zack have not found any traces of him either," the wizard answered.

"Where could he be?" Tommy wondered. The Rangers looked at each other. Just then, the alarm blared.

"What's that?" Tanya asked.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! My old friend Lerigot from the planet Liaria is being attacked!" Alpha yelped.

"What?" Katherine gasped.

"Who's chasing him?" Adam queried.

"Uncertain. I'm looking into it," Billy responded, as his fingers swiftly ran over the controls. On the screen, they saw a flash of light flying through galaxy.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! He's heading towards Earth and he can't survive very long under the sun's rays!" Alpha exclaimed.


	3. Chapter Two

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

JasonLeeScottFan: Thanks. Yes, she can do that. The only ep I remember her doing it in was "The Song Of Confusion". She was aiming at a monster that had displeased her and accidentally got a Piranhatron in the butt. No, no injured Rocky in this one. Don't get me wrong, I like Justin, there's just no use for him in this story. Yeah, I'll definitely agree with that.

DISCLAIMER

Plot comes from Arwennicole's fic "Learning To Live" and they have graciously allowed me to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Reference to "The Wanna-Be Ranger" and "The Mutiny". I use some lines from the Turbo Movie.

"What?" Billy and the Rangers gasped.

"He must be pretty desperate to take a risk like that," Tanya realized.

"We have to find him," Rocky stated. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Now what?" Adam asked worriedly.

"The sensors are picking up a massive energy source and it's chasing Lerigot," Alpha answered and Billy started to once again, run his fingers over the controls.

"Who is it?" Tanya wondered.

"The computers can't tell. Whoever it is seems to be cloaking their identity," Billy replied.

"Well, whoever it is, they seem to be coming in pretty fast," Tanya noted, watching the screen.

"We've got to stop them," Tommy determined.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Rangers, I commend your courage. However, your powers may not be enough to stop whoever this is," Zordon cautioned.

"That's a chance we'll have to take, Zordon," Rocky declared.

"Good luck, Rangers. And may the Power protect you," Zordon intoned.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy called.

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" Once morphed, the Rangers called on their Super Zeo Zords and gave chase.

"Billy, meet Alpha and me in the Hidden Chamber. It's time to put the finishing touches on our project," Zordon instructed.

"Right," Billy agreed. He punched in a set of coordinates and then followed Alpha through a hidden door of light. "Man, I hope this works," he sighed. On her ship, Divatox laughed maniacally as she chased her quarry.

"Soon, Lerigot will be mine and Maligore will unite with me in marriage," she celebrated.

"My Queen, there are strange vessels following us," her lieutenant, Rygog, announced.

"What?" Divatox snapped, and looked through her telescope. "What!? ZORDS?" she shrieked. Jason's heart jumped. Zords? That meant…

"The Power Rangers. You're in for it now, Divatox," he told her as he was pushed back by her nephew, Elgar.

"Silence, prisoner," he commanded. The ex-Ranger fell silent. _Come on, guys. You gotta beat her_, he thought to himself. In their zords, the Rangers followed the submarine.

"I never thought I'd see a submarine in the sky," the Yellow Ranger commented.

"Yeah, you tend to see some pretty weird things as a Ranger," the Red Ranger agreed.

"Fire the lasers," Divatox instructed. Rygog did as he was told. Jason watched in horror as the beams headed for the Rangers. _No_, he thought to himself.

"Whoa! Look out!" The Zeo Rangers quickly backed their zords out of the way. The Pink and Yellow Zeo Zords did shot beams out of their chests and the submarine jumped in the air, barely missing being hit. The Blue Zeo Zord let out its own energy beam, striking the vessel. All of a sudden, the Blue Ranger heard a faint roar and a vision of a tyrannosaurus in chains swam before him.

"Rocky, look out!" He barely had time to move as the submarine launched another attack, this time hitting its targets.

"Whoa! I think we better fall back!" the Red Ranger exclaimed as the barrage kept coming, and he and the other Rangers did so.

"No," Jason whispered, slumping his shoulders. They had been so close! Almost instantly, the Rangers were back in the Power Chamber.

"Aw, man. That was close," Tommy sighed. Then, "Rocky, what happened back there?"

"I don't know. It was really weird. I could've sworn I saw the Tyrannosaurus chained up," Rocky responded.

"What?" the others asked. It was then that Katherine noticed something amiss.

"Guys, Zordon, Alpha, and Billy are gone," she told them.

"What?" the others questioned, and turned towards the time warp tube. Sure enough, Zordon was missing, as were Alpha and Billy.

"Where could they have gone?" Tanya wondered. _Aw, man. Did he have to de-ionize or something?_ Tommy wondered. But if that was the case, how come he hadn't informed them like he had the last time?

"Rangers, please step forward," they heard Alpha request.

"Come on," Tommy said, and headed in the direction of robot's voice. Uncertainly, the others followed him and all were surprised when they fell through a vortex.

"Whoa. Check those out," Rocky breathed, as they all stepped closer.

"Billy, wha---what is all of this?" Tommy wondered.

"Zordon, Alpha, and I had been working on some new powers for a while just in case you ever lost the Zeo powers. But with this new threat, we think the Turbo Powers might give you the advantage you need," Billy replied.

"So we're going to lose our Zeo Powers?" Katherine queried.

"Not at all, Kat. You are welcome to choose between them," Alpha responded.

"I think I'll go with the upgrade," Tommy decided and stepped forward. He followed the pull of the power and placed his hand on a key. Immediately, he was covered in a green suit.

"All right! This awesome!" he cheered and then unstrapped his helmet.

"How about the rest of you?" Billy questioned.

"I'm happy being a Zeo Ranger," Rocky replied.

"Me too," Katherine, Tanya, and Adam agreed.

"I understand, Rangers," Alpha stated.

"Step forward Billy," Zordon instructed.

"Zordon, are you sure that's wise? I mean, we don't know if he's fully recovered from the effects of losing the Gold Ranger Powers," Tanya worried.

"It's okay. I trust Zordon," Billy stated and did as he was instructed. His hand gripped a key and the Blue Turbo uniform engulfed him.

"Prodigious!" he cheered, using his old vocabulary.

"Wow. I guess that means he likes it," Rocky laughed as Billy also unstrapped his helmet. Then, "Zordon, what about the other powers?"

"Yeah, who are going to take them on?" Katherine added.

"I anticipated that some of you may be reluctant to give up the Zeo Powers and to that end selected worthy candidates to take on the new powers," Zordon replied and almost instantly, flashes of lights filled the Power Chamber, and then faded to reveal four people.

"Kimberly!" Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Katherine gasped.

"Trini, Aisha, Zack," Tommy grinned.

"Back in green, huh, Bro?" Zack queried.

"Yeah, what can I say? I like the basics," Tommy stated. They laughed.

"Zordon, I can't believe this. Is this really happening? Are we getting the chance to become Rangers again?" Kimberly questioned.

"That is correct, Kimberly," Zordon answered. She laughed and spun around like a kid in a candy store and the others laughed. Then, moving as one, she, Trini, Aisha, and Zack approached the morphers and put their hands out. Instantly, Kimberly became the Pink Turbo Ranger, Trini became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, Aisha became the Purple Turbo Ranger, and Zack became the Black Turbo Ranger.

"Whoa. Morphinominal!" he said, as they all unstrapped their helmets.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kimberly stated.

"Rangers, come meet your new zords," Zordon instructed. The Rangers walked outside and watched as the zords approached.

"It's kinda like when we got the Thunder Zords, huh?" Kimberly whispered to Zack. He laughed and nodded.

"Meet the Turbo Zords, vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually, they are formidable fighting machines. When merged together, they form the Turbo Megazord---the most powerful zord ever created," Zordon told them.

"Definitely morphinominal," Kimberly approved. The cars rolled forward.

"Tommy, Desert Thunder will be yours to command," Zordon said. Desert Thunder's headlights flashed on and off as the GMC Safari van drove forward to sit in front of Tommy and the new Green Turbo Ranger could feel the connection between them.

"Zack, Desert Storm will work side-by-side with Desert Thunder and will serve you well."

"Awesome. Simply awesome." Like Desert Thunder, Desert Storm was a van, only black. It honked out a jouncy tune as it sidled up to Desert Thunder and everybody laughed.

"Kimberly, yours is called Wind Chaser." The pink Dodge Neon sedan flashed its lights once and drove until it was in front of Kimberly.

"Aisha, like Desert Storm and Desert Thunder, Wind Chaser, and your zord, Wind Dancer shall work together and both have great power." The purple dodge joined the pink.

"Thank you, Zordon."

"Trini, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord." The girl grinned excitedly when she saw the yellow two-door Jeep Cherokee.

"And Billy, Mountain Blaster will serve you well." The Ford Bigfoot Truck came to the Ranger.

"I'll say it again: prodigious," Billy approved. Everyone laughed.

"I'll certainly agree with that," Kimberly said. The red sports car stood alone.

"Zordon, what about **that** car?" Tommy wondered.

"For now, Red Lightning has no owner. If a suitable candidate is found, it will serve the new Ranger well."

"Rangers, Lerigot has just landed in Central Africa," Alpha reported.

"Kat and I will get him. The rest of you stay here and see if you can figure out who's chasing him," Tommy instructed.

"You got it, Bro," Zack agreed. Tommy and Katherine grabbed two navigators and supply kits.

"May the Power protect you," Zordon intoned, and the two teleported out.


	4. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Plot comes from a subplot in Arwennicole's fic "Learning To Live" and I have permission to use it. For the most part, I'm going to try to make things as different from the movie as possible, though I use some lines from the movie here and may use some of the same things later on.

Katherine and Tommy walked through Africa, tracking Lerigot's signal.

"Tommy, why did you ask me to come with you and not Kim?" Katherine wondered.

"Because I know she'd rather be closer to the action," Tommy responded.

"Of course. That makes sense," Katherine answered. They continued on their way until they found him.

"Lerigot," Katherine called.

"Alpha," the small alien murmured.

"Yes, Alpha," Tommy confirmed.

"Come on, Lerigot. We'll take you to Alpha," Katherine said. They took his hand guided him to a shady spot.

"Alpha, we're ready to teleport," Tommy reported. It was done. Once there, the small wizard was placed on the examining table.

"Is he going to be all right?" Katherine queried.

"The sun's taken its toll on him, but this should restore his life force…for now," Alpha responded. On Divatox's submarine, she primped as she outlined her plan to her minions.

"Once we get to Muiranthias, I will free Maligore and together, we will rule the universe," she said.

"But how are you going to free him?" Elgar wondered.

"Why, a sacrifice, Dear nephew. All he needs is one sacrifice of purity and strength. And once he sees the Powerlicious offering I have for him, he won't be able to resist," Divatox answered.

"You really think I'm going to let you sacrifice me to some freak?" Jason asked. Rygog shoved him.

"Rygog! Are you out your mind? We need him un-bruised for the sacrifice," Divatox scolded. "Lerigot is probably with Zordon by now. Remove the mind block! We'll use his wife Yara to contact them both." As Rygog did so, Divatox grabbed a pair of chains and forcefully put them around Jason's wrists.

"Hmm…I think I rather like you this way," she smirked, stroking his cheekbone with a well-manicured finger. Jason jerked away. The Rangers kept a concerned eye on Lerigot.

"I wonder who's chasing him," Rocky mused. Just then, the wizard began moaning in distressing.

"What's happening to him?" Adam wondered.

"He must be receiving a telepathic message that is obviously upsetting him greatly," Alpha answered.

"Alpha attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. Alpha did so.

"Zordon, I know you can hear me, so listen well," Divatox started. "Lerigot must surrender to me. Say hello to Yara, loving wife and caring mother to little baby Bethel." Lerigot moaned in distress.

"Turn it off! Look at what it's doing to him!" Katherine cried in alarm as she and the others tried to keep him from struggling.

"Oh, and as a token of my appreciation, I'll free one of your favorite humans. I've gotten a lot of use out of him, but I understand the importance of good faith," Divatox continued, pulling someone into view. Everyone froze.

"Jason," Tommy said in trepidation.

"Rangers, don't do---" his warning was cut off as she yanked on his shackles and he fell to the floor.

"Deliver Lerigot to me or it's lights out for all of them!" she snapped, before shutting off the transmission.

"Yara!" The Rangers stared at each other, each feeling the same amount of distress.


	5. Chapter Four

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Plot comes from a subplot in Arwennicole's fic "Learning To Live" and they have graciously allowed me to use it. Again, I use a scene from the movie.

"Zordon, we **have** to rescue him," Tommy insisted.

"What do you think she wants?" Katherine wondered.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," Kimberly responded.

"By the way, who **was** that?" Rocky wondered.

"Her name is Divatox, a space pirate who has been pillaging other galaxies," Zordon answered.

"I wonder how she got a hold of Jason," Billy commented.

"That's not important. The important thing is getting him and Lerigot's family out of there," Tommy stated.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Yeah, but how?" Adam wondered.

"Maybe we could set up a meet. You know, act like we're going to give her Lerigot, save Jason, Yara, and Bethel, and then high tail it," Tanya proposed.

"That might work," Billy agreed. The Rangers set up a meeting point and a few hours later, they were at the beach, where they had agreed to meet her nephew, Elgar.

"Bring the wizard down!" they heard Elgar yell.

"No! Bring our friend closer first!" Tommy yelled.

"You'll have to swim for him 'cause this is as close as you're getting! Now bring the wizard **down**!" Elgar emphasized.

"I don't like this. We should try to stall," Billy murmured.

"I agree," Tommy stated. It was then Kimberly noticed that a member of their group was missing.

"Guys, Lerigot's gone," she told them. At this, they all looked around and were dismayed to find the small wizard on the beaching heading towards Divatox's henchman.

"No! Lerigot, come back!" Tommy called. He just looked, waved, and continued on his way. The Rangers jumped down and followed him.

"That's it, fur ball. Come to Elgar."

"You have what you came for, now let him go!" Tommy told him.

"Swim for him," Elgar cackled. Someone was thrown overboard.

"No!" Tommy gasped and headed in the direction of the boat.

"Rexy," Kimberly whispered and matched her boyfriend stride for stride. Rocky and Adam quickly followed them. Suddenly, Rocky stopped. A tyrannosaurus roared unhappily, trying to break free of his chains.

"Guys, I don't think that's him!" the Blue Zeo Ranger shouted, and quickened his pace. Tommy reached the person first. He grabbed him and turned him over.

"No! It's a fake!"

"Rexy." Adam and Rocky had to literally drag Kimberly and Tommy back to the beach. Then, they teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"She tricked us," Tommy said angrily.

"Zordon, what could Divatox want with them?" Trini wondered.

"She is most likely planning to go the Nemesis Triangle in an attempt to free a creature known as Maligore," Zordon told them.

"How can you be sure?" Tanya wondered.

"Because eons ago; they were engaged to be married. But Lerigot's ancestors imprisoned him before they could conclude the ceremony," Zordon replied.

"And she probably wants to use Jason as part of the bargain," Katherine realized.

"Guys, we can't let that happen," Trini stated.

"I say we get moving," Aisha determined.

"The zords will take you to the Ghost Galleon, which will carry you safely through the Nemesis Triangle. Your Turbo Morphers will guide the ship," Alpha told them.

"As soon as you reach the Triangle, you must put your keys together to cross the inter-dimensional vortex," Zordon added.

"Right," they all chorused and headed for the vehicles. Tommy looked at Red Lightning, who chirped sadly.

"What about Red Lightning? We can't just leave him behind," he said.

"Tommy, what are we supposed to do? None of us can drive two cars," his girlfriend pointed out.

"I'll hook it up to Mountain Blaster," the newest Blue Ranger responded. As if it had understood, Red Lightning immediately positioned itself behind Mountain Blaster and the Rangers laughed.

"I guess that settles it. He's coming with," Tommy declared. After Billy hooked Red Lightning up to Mountain Blaster, the Rangers took off. When they got to the dock where the Ghost Galleon was, they only had to wait a few minutes before it appeared.

"Whoa. Check it out," Kimberly breathed.

"The sails, they're all---" Tanya started to say.

"Raising by themselves," Katherine finished.

"Morphinominal," Zack and Kimberly breathed. The Rangers and zords went aboard and the ship headed out.

"Hang on, Jason. Help is on the way."


	6. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER

Plot comes from a subplot in Arwennicole's "Learning To Live" and they have graciously given me permission to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

In the submarine, Jason sighed and slumped his shoulders. He couldn't believe this was happening. The others had been so close. A tug on his chains knocked him off of his feet. Divatox grinned as he grunted.

"You won't win, Divatox. They're coming for me. I know it," he told her.

"Aw…such faith in those pathetic Power Rangers," she mocked. "Face it, human. There is no way they are going to mess with me." Jason didn't answer, but climbed to his feet.

"Uh…I'm not a veterinarian Auntie D, but I think it's dying," Elgar stated. She looked to the Liarian who moaned weakly.

"No! The little fur ball can't die until we reach Muiranthias and he frees my betrothed!" Divatox exclaimed. Elgar just fanned the creature. "Where's my eely, where is he?" As the pet came out and Divatox started baby-talking it, Jason started to slink away. Two Piranhatrons blocked his ways.

"Where do you think **you**'**re** going?" Divatox demanded, returning her attention to her prisoner. Jason looked from one end of the sub to another. He had to get out of here! With a cry, he spun in the air, surprising his captors. Then, he kicked his way through a school of Piranhatrons and started off. Divatox huffed and fired lasers from her eyes. Jason cried out as searing pain ripped through his body and he fell to the floor.

"Well, it looks like you still have some fight in you," Divatox cooed, walking over to him. Jason struggled as she grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. "I guess I'll just have to do something about that…won't I?" Jason tried to throw her off, but he was still sore from the effects of her lasers and she was able to keep the upper hand. She dragged the struggling ex-Ranger to her private chambers, and he became wild.

"No! No way, Divatox!" He struck her in the face with his fists, a good accomplishment given the fact that his wrists were still shackled together and started to dart out of the room, only to be blocked by the space pirate.

"You don't have a choice, human." Again, Jason tried to flee, but she knocked him to the floor. Then, she broke his chains, removed his shirt, and then re-cuffed him to the bed, spread eagle-style. _No, no, no, no, no!_ Jason's mind screamed. Divatox grinned evilly, walked to her closet, grabbed something, and walked back over to the bed. Jason flinched when he saw the pronged whip.

"No," he whispered. Without a word, she placed the whip on his chest and then slowly and deliberately, ran it downward, creating new cuts which began crisscrossing old scars. Jason gritted his teeth as a strangled sound came from his throat. She sat on his legs and continued her actions. The strangled sound came again and Divatox beamed. She knew it would be any moment now. She slowed her actions, making it even more painful and Jason's breathing hitched. Then, a single tear started to slide down his cheek. The woman leaned over and licked the tear away. Jason shuddered under her touch. He couldn't believe this was happening again. What had he been thinking? There was more tearing of his flesh and he let out a gasp.

"Yes. Want to hear you," Divatox said. She continued the torture, bringing the whip lower and lower until it reached his jeans. Jason froze. _Oh, please. Please, stop_, he begged silently. The woman let the whip cut the jeans, and then she threw it aside and fingered the denim. He grunted and tried to get away, but his bonds held tight. She scooted up so that she was on top of him, hiked her outfit up, and rocked back and forth as she began kneading his flesh. He winced as her fingers dug into the fresh cuts.

"Tell me what I want to hear," she instructed.

"No," he replied. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She rocked back and forth, causing a jolt of sensation to grow through him.

"Wrong answer," she stated.

"I won't do it," he insisted. She quickened her pace, causing his body to respond. _No_, he thought. He couldn't get aroused. It was part of what she wanted.

"Come on, human. Tell me what I want to hear," she insisted.

"Forget it. Never again." In response, she began to stroke the growing bulge in his jeans, causing it to tighten. He tried to fight it, to no avail. Once again, his body was betraying him.

"Want to change your tune?" He groaned as the arousal became too much. However, she stopped the release with a tight squeeze.

"Please. Please," he begged. Her only reply was another squeeze, which she followed with slow, sensual stroking. He keened, his body begging for relief. He sighed in defeat when he saw the look on her face. There was only one way out of this.

"I'm yours," he whispered.

"What was that?" she queried with a knowing grin.

"I'm yours," he repeated louder. "I'm nothing but your slave." Her grin grew. "Nothing but your slave what?" she prompted.

"I'm nothing but your slave…Empress," he finished. She let go of his jeans and let relief come to his body and began to ravage him. Unknown to either of them, from deep within, the tyrannosaurs roared in pain, affecting another who had wielded its powers.


	7. Chapter Six

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Thank you. Hey, that's great, thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I'm fond of Billy myself. Thanks, I will.

TommyOliverMMPRFan: **That**'**d** be interesting. I'll definitely keep it in mind.

Prophet144: I'm glad you're likin' it so far. Hey, thanks for the con-crit, man. Your suggestion was heeded.

Arwennicole: Thanks. Yeah, I tend to torture my favorite characters. Yeah, I know what you mean. I just recently got back into the fandom. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Two things were brought to my attention: 1. With everything I'm doing to Jason, this should be rated 'M', so I upped the rating, and 2. The lack of Justin despite the fact that I like him. Well, to be honest, for this fic, I had basically scrapped the shelter idea so the Rangers never met Justin and I'm not going to just throw him in the middle of the fic with no plausible explanation for him being here. So, sorry if there was any confusion. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Plot comes from a subplot in "Learning To Live" by Arwennicole, who has graciously allowed me to use it.

Hours later, Jason sighed as he leaned against the wall. After finally finishing with him, she had healed his injuries---a process which hurt more than the initial torture---and then had thrown him back in the bilge. _Man, this bites_, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. One thing was for sure: Divatox would **never** let him go. _Man, what am I going to do?_ he wondered. Meanwhile, on the Ghost Galleon, Rocky paced back and forth.

"Hey, you all right, man?" Billy questioned.

"Man, Billy, I don't know what's happening to me," Rocky admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I keep seeing the Tyrannosaurus in trouble."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

"So, what do you think? Am I going crazy?"

"Doubtful. It's more likely that on a subconscious level, Jason's calling out to you."

"But why **me**? We hardly know each other."

"Yes, but you've had the same powers. The Tyrannosaurus is probably the one doing the calling rather than Jason himself."

"Huh." Back on Divatox's submarine, she grinned as she perused the seas.

"Smooth sailing. Not a Ranger in sight. Everything is going according to plan."

"Uh, not quite everything. The Liarian's not looking so well," Rygog told her. She followed her henchman's gaze to see him lying lethargically in her cage.

"NO! He will not die before I tell him to! Rygog, take care of him!" she ordered.

"Right away, my Queen," he answered and went to do so. In the bilge, Jason looked around. He had to get out of here, but how? Then, his gaze fell on the hatch. Maybe if he opened it…he walked up, and began turning the wheel. After a long while and using a pipe to pry the door, he managed to get it open and water rushed in. Straining, he held the door in place. _I hope I can last until we get through the triangle_, he thought to himself. What he didn't know, was that the Rangers were also headed for the triangle.

"Whoa. It looks like we're in the eye of it," Zack breathed.

"It looks pretty nasty," Adam commented.

"I think it's time to get the Turbo Keys," Aisha stated. The Turbo Rangers went down below and got their keys. Then, as they passed through the triangle, they put their keys together and burst of lights shone from the keys. The teens grunted as they passed through the vortex.

"Weird," Kimberly stated.

"Major funky," Zack said at the same time. Back on Divatox's sub, Jason gathered that enough time had passed and dived down to the bottom. Up top, Divatox had discovered the glitch.

"Rygog, why are we taking on water?" she demanded.

"I do not know, my Queen," he replied. Then, her eyes narrowed. The excess water was coming from the bilge.

"So, he's trying to escape, is he?" She closed the hatch. Jason was about to go through the hatch when it closed on him.

"No!" he said, and was forced to return the way he had come. As the water, drained away, he coughed and then stood up. He looked up as the upper hatch opened.

"Nice try." Jason gave a weak grin. Couldn't blame a guy for trying. "I'll have Maligore take you slow." The ex-Ranger blanched at the murderous look on his captor's face. Then, she closed the hatch, leaving the ex-Ranger alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter Seven

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Thanks. Oh, sorry. That's not what I meant. He was actually just holding the door in place like he and Kim had done in the movie. Thanks. We'll see. Thanks.

Prophet144: Thanks, well, he did in the movie and I used that.

DISCLAIMER

Apparently I confused some people as to why Jason was holding the door open in the last chap. I was using the scene from Turbo where he and Kim held the door in place until the water was at a certain level, sorry I didn't specify. Plot comes from subplot in Arwennicole's "Learning To Live" and they have graciously allowed me to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Okay, this is where I'm following the movie for the most part, but I'm keeping the original morphing call. The trailer for this fic is now up on youtube. It's called "Never Give Up" and my account is Ghostwriter14.

Several minutes later, they had reached Muiranthias. Elgar dragged Jason along as he followed his aunt to the temple.

"Move it, prisoner." Jason stumbled as Elgar yanked on the chains. Divatox forced Lerigot to open the door and they went in, where the space pirate began talking about the décor. Meanwhile, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, and Tanya walked through the jungle.

"Man, I hope we're not too late," Rocky commented.

"Yeah, me too," Aisha agreed. Without warning, Rocky stopped.

"Rocky, what is it?" Adam asked. The tyrannosaurus roared and shook its arms, trying to break his chains.

"This way," Rocky said, veering to the left.

"Wha---Rocky?" Aisha wondered.

"Follow him," Billy instructed.

"Billy, what's going on?" Tommy wondered as they all followed the Blue Zeo Ranger.

"The Tyrannosaurus has been appearing to Rocky, calling for help," Billy responded.

"Why him? Why not me or Ptera?" Tommy wondered. Billy chuckled at the Pink Turbo Ranger's old nickname.

"Because **Dragon**, they've both wielded the same Red Ranger powers. It's probably a subconscious thing more than anything," he answered.

"What's with the nicknames?" Katherine asked.

"We'll explain later," Kimberly promised. Then, "Hey, guys, look over there." They followed her gaze to see a large temple.

"Okay, it's time to kick it up a notch," Tommy declared. "It's morphin' time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Katherine called.

"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!" Tanya yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" Rocky cried.

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!" Adam summoned.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" Tommy hailed.

"Desert Storm, Turbo Power!" Zack chimed in.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" Kimberly shouted.

"Wind Dancer, Turbo Power!" Aisha added.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" Trini piped up.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" Billy finished.

"Come on. Let's go," the Green Turbo Ranger said, and they hurried to where they hearing the native chant Maligore's name. Inside the temple, Jason had been chained and was dangling above the volcano.

"Come to me, Maligore. It is I, Divatox, your beloved. Accept my humble offering darling and be free again," she said. _No_, Jason thought to himself as he fought against his bonds.

"Hey. Did we miss the party?" he suddenly heard a voice ask.

"Dragon," he said in relief.

"Who invited **you**?" Divatox growled.

"I did," Jason told her. "Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare," he continued.

"Ha! Lower him into the volcano!" Divatox ordered.

"NO!" Jason shouted as he felt himself plunge downward. The Rangers darted forward and the Blue Turbo Ranger ran for the wheel only to be cut off by Elgar.

"Help! You guys!" Jason shouted desperately.

"Jason!" the Green Turbo Ranger cried.

"Get…out…of…my…way," the green Zeo Ranger grunted in between punches.

"Into the fire, into the fire, into the fire," Divatox and her henchmen chanted. Jason grunted as he was wheeled down.

"No, let me go!" the Yellow Turbo Ranger grunted, trying to break free from the Piranhatrons.

"It's too late, Rangers. Even now he's becoming a spawn of evil."

"NO!"

"JASON!" There was an explosion and Jason appeared at the edge of the volcano.

"Whoa. That's a nice trick," Elgar commented.

"Jason," the Green Turbo Ranger whispered. The Rangers froze.

"This…is…not good," the Black Turbo Ranger commented. With a growl, Jason jumped down and charged at the Rangers, attacking them.

"Jason! Snap out---" the Black Turbo Ranger's plea ended in a grunt as his friend kneed him. One-by-one, the Rangers tried to stop him, but they were merely thrown aside like playthings. Jason's eyes locked onto the green Turbo Ranger. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he hated the one in green especially. He threw a punch.

"No, Jason. Stop it," he said, staggering under the punch.

"Come on, Ranger!" the other boy roared, launching another attack.

"Rexy, stop!" the Green Turbo Ranger shouted. Jason halted for a moment. Rexy? Why did that sound so familiar? Then, he mentally shook his head. The Ranger was only trying to confuse him. He would be destroyed for that. He kicked the Green Turbo Ranger, who doubled up in pain. Spinning around, he kicked him again, this time knocking him to the ground. He placed his foot on the Ranger's throat.

"REXY, NO!" He was grabbed and turned around. The Pink Turbo Ranger unstrapped her helmet. "Look at me. Look at me, Rexy. It's me---Ptera." He stared at her. Ptera? That also sounded familiar.

"Rexy." He turned around to see that the Green Turbo Ranger had gotten up and had also removed his helmet. "Rexy, it's me---Dragon. Come back to us, Rexy. Ptera and I need you." Jason growled and kicked Tommy, leading him away from the others. Seeing this, the other Rangers tried to stop him, but Divatox's henchmen blocked them.

"Jason, stop. I don't want to hurt you," Tommy said nervously. He laughed. Tommy backed away nervously, and then stopped when he realized he was at the edge of the volcano. Jason jumped up, grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him over the edge.

"Yes, yes! Into the fire! Maligore's power will increase! Throw him into the fire!" Divatox shouted excitedly. She continued shout the phrase.

"NO! THIS ONE IS MINE!" Jason roared.

"Jason," Tommy choked out.

"YOU LEFT ME FOR HER!" Jason accused.

"No. No, Jase…I swear we didn't," Tommy responded. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. Tommy's vision swam as he felt Jason's fingers around his throat. Mustering his strength, he punched Jason in the side and then threw the ex-Ranger over his head.


	9. Chapter Eight

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Tanzettigirl: Thanks. Glad you liked it. Ah, gotcha. Oh, I don't know. It was pretty stellar.

Prophet144: Thanks. Well, just keep reading.

DISCLAIMER

Plot comes from the subplot in Learning To Live by Arwennicole, who has given me permission to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy quickly turned around and grabbed Jason's wrist.

"Hold on, buddy, I gotcha," he said. Jason continued to struggle. He roared at the Ranger. Why wasn't he letting him go? He was the victor. Why would he care about him? The Blue Zeo Ranger's head was instantly filled with the roar of a tyrannosaurus.

"JASON! HOLD ON!" he shouted and with speed that his enemies hadn't counted on, he rushed to where Tommy was trying to keep hold of Jason. He grunted, leaned over, and grabbed Jason's other hand. A shock went through the ex-Ranger. Maligore's flame fought to keep control.

"Come on, Jase. Don't fight us," the Blue Zeo Ranger grunted. The Tyrannosaurus roared at the flame. The flame lunged at the Tyrannosaurus, but it jumped out of the way. Something shimmered and there were two dinosaurs. They clasped claws and lunged at the flames. Jason's roars turned into a grunt, which were matched by Rocky's. In alarm, Tommy looked at them. What was going on? As if sensing something amiss, the Pink Turbo Ranger paused.

"Rexy," she whispered. Then, she ducked her head. Immediately, a Pterodactyl joined the two Tyrannosaurus' as they fought the flames.

"Kim, what are you doing?" the Pink Zeo Ranger wondered.

"Cover me," the Pink Turbo Ranger instructed.

"Of course." Then, she doubled her efforts in making sure none of the Piranhatrons or other henchmen got near her sister in pink. The Pink Zeo Ranger wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she'd make sure that the Pink Turbo Ranger wasn't bothered. The three groaned.

"We need…more…power," the Blue Zeo Ranger groaned.

"What? What are---" his question broke off as suddenly Jason stopped struggling.

"Dragon…need you," he gasped, and then Maligore was in control again. _Hold on, Rexy. I'm coming_, Tommy thought and concentrated. Almost instantly, a Dragon joined the group. It roared and covered the flames. Then, the four dinosaurs clasped their hands together. The flame roared again and tried to attack, but was no match for the four's combined pours. The fire of Maligore left Jason's eyes.

"Jase, you're back!" Tommy shouted in relief. Just then, there was an explosion, knocking the three back.

"Hey, I think you're going to need this," the Blue Zeo Ranger commented, handing his friend his helmet.

"Back to action!"

"I'll get the Liarians!" Jason told them and ran to do so.

"Maligore, come to me," Divatox breathed excitedly. She waited excitedly. "Well, come on," she said after a while.

"The human has turned pure again," Rygog reported.

"NO!" Divatox shrieked.

"Now we don't have a sacrifice," Elgar complained. Divatox just wrapped her eel around Elgar's neck and threw him into the pit.

"Remind me to get another pet," she said to Rygog. Then, her eyes narrowed and she headed for Jason who was guiding Lerigot and his family out.

"Jase, behind you!" the Green Turbo Ranger warned. With a gasp, he turned around. He could hardly breathe as he watched the space pirate approach him. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ his mind screamed. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. She continued to approach him. Suddenly, there was a red blur and with a shriek, she tumbled to floor.

"Red Lightning!" the Blue Turbo Ranger exclaimed.

"How'd it get in here?" the Yellow Zeo Ranger wondered.

"Catch that car! I want that car!" Divatox exclaimed. Red Lightning raced away until it reached Jason and opened its car door to reveal a Turbo Morpher.

"Awesome," he said. He grabbed the key and instinctively knew what to do. "It's morphing time! Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Instantly, he was covered in the Red Turbo suit. Then, they all became aware of a commotion.

"Uh-oh," the Red Turbo Ranger muttered. They watched as something rose out of the lava.

"He's ba---a---a---a---ack!" Rygog announced in a singsong voice. Maligore climbed out of the lava.

"She wants to marry **him**?" the Pink Zeo Ranger asked, seeing the creature that was black and red, basically looking like a massive form of rock lava.

"Oh, gross," the Pink Turbo Ranger stated. As one, Divatox and Maligore launched a new attack.

"I think it's time to take this outside, Bro," the Red Turbo Ranger stated.

"Right. Come on, let's get out of here," the Green Turbo Ranger agreed. With that, they all ran from the temple. Maligore followed them and made himself grow, resulting in the Rangers calling for their zords. Divatox dragged Rygog outside, where they watched the fight.

"Maligore! Win this one for me, babe!" she yelled at one point. Zeo and Turbo Zords lashed out and Maligore did the same.

"All right, let's bring 'em together and see what this baby can do!" the Red Turbo Ranger shouted. The Turbo Zord came together. It punched Maligore, who retaliated by spewing fire at the machine.

"Turbo Sword!" the Red Turbo Ranger called. The sword came and he used the controls to stick the sword through the monster's heart. Divatox shrieked in horror. As she and her minions fled, the zord walked over to where the Liarians had been hidden and the Rangers took them in.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," the Green Turbo Ranger declared. Lerigot used his powers to teleport them all home.


	10. Epilogue

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Prophet144: Lol, yeah. Yeah, I figured it was about time.

Sernity1806: Yep. Hey, sounds cool. I'll have to check it out. I think I read the fic. It was cool.

DISCLAIMER

Plot was based on a subplot from Arwennicole's "Learning To Live" and I had permission to use it. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I have no clue what Ms. Appleby teaches since in every episode, she seemed to be doing something different, so just bear with me.

EPILOGUE: MONTHS LATER

Jason walked through the halls of Angel Grove High. Man, it was weird being back…especially since his friends had already graduated. He ran his fingers through his hair. Things were fine. They were still with him. He could feel them. _Easy, Rexy_, he heard Kimberly sooth and smiled. Ever since the ordeal on Muiranthias, he, Tommy, Kimberly, and Rocky had been using their former Dino spirits' connection to keep tabs on each other…something he greatly appreciated considering that he was on his own for most of the day. With a sigh, he headed for his class.

"Hey, Jason, how are you holding up?" Ms. Appleby questioned as he came in.

"I'm holding. I'm telling you though, if it hadn't been for the Power Rangers rescuing me…" he trailed off and the woman gave him a sympathetic look. Then, he sat down and pulled his books out as the rest of the class came in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with blonde hair wearing blue jeans, an orange shirt, and a black leather jacket walk in. _Huh. She must be new_, he deduced.

"Okay class, today we're going to be covering the history of mythology. But before we do that, I want to introduce you all to a new student: Emily Williams," Ms. Appleby told them.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Emily," the rest of the class chorused. She took a seat next to Jason.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey. I'm Jason," he told her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," he responded. Then, they turned their attention to Ms. Appleby. After class, he turned back to Emily.

"So, what class do you have next?" he asked.

"Science with Mr. Wilton," she answered.

"Hey, me too," he said. "Come on, I'll walk you."

"That'd be great, thanks." Together, they gathered their things and walked to their next class, talking together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
